This invention relates to electronic smoking-substitute devices and in particular to an electronic pipe which allow the user to control the composition of the inhaled vapor.
Conventional smoking devices functions by burning tobacco and releasing smoke containing tar into the air which is inhaled by the user and innocent bystanders. The inhaling of tar tainted vapor released from smoking tobacco is a health and safety hazard linked to lung cancer. As a result public facilities and work places have created smoke free environments. Thus, substitute smoking devices which conceals the vaporizers and allows the user to enjoy an environment free hazard smoking experience is needed.